


[Podfic] Gratutious Hypothermia Prevention Fic

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there are too goddamn many fics named Baby It's Cold Outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gratutious Hypothermia Prevention Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gratuitous Hypothermia Prevention Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615753) by [betp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/pseuds/betp). 



**Time:** 09:23 mp3 8.6MB, podbook 5.2MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Gratutious%20Hypothermia%20Prevention%20Fic.mp3) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Gratutious%20Hypothermia%20Prevention%20Fic.m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gratuitous Hypothermia Prevention Fic (Cover Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617828) by [davincis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl)




End file.
